1. Field
The present invention relates to portable devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a portable device including a resistive film type touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices including resistive film type touch panels are known. The touch panels include contact sections for providing electrical connection between the touch panels and external devices. Such a device according to the related art is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-38796, No. 2008-181366, and No. 9-115378.